Encuentro inopotruno
by deepest-eyes
Summary: Ginny esta en el bosque prohibido, sola.. scucha unas voces.. quien sera? nunca se imaginaria lo que termina pasando... Un ONE SHOT DG...


Bueno, gente, aquí va mi primer fic, y se que a lo mejor no es muy bueno… Por eso acepto todas las criticas que le quieran hacer… solo espero sus reviews, así puedo saber si hago más fics o me dedico a la gimnasia… jeje bueno sin mas los dejo leer y calificar xD

Una cosita, para que no hayan confusiones:

"_Pensamientos en cursiva"_

- Diálogos con guiones

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

De repente escuche una voz. La voz que menos deseaba escuchar en ese momento, la voz de Malfoy. Pero... Qué podía estar haciendo mi peor enemigo en este lugar, y a estas horas de la noche?

"_Te descubrí, Malfoy, no deberías estar en el bosque prohibido! Bien, tengo que pensar rápido con qué chantajearlo… mmm… creo que con lo que se me ocurra en el momento."_

Casi instintivamente me acerqué al lugar de donde la voz provenía. Me asombré mucho al descubrir que Malfoy estaba solo, no lo acompañaban ni sus gorilas (Crabbe y Goyle), pero tampoco estaba con Zabini.

"_Qué se tramará este? O me va a venir que está dando un lindo paseo!"_

Fugazmente, se me cruzó una idea por la mente... "_Por qué no asustarlo y jugar un poco con su miedo? Solo un poco, después de todo, se lo merece por todos estos años de insultarme."_ Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué más, pero siempre con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta. Tome una piedra que había en el piso y la lanzé a unos metros de mí, logrando que haga un poco de ruido, lo suficiente para que el Sly se pegara un susto.

Y entonces lo escuché decir:

- Qué pasa ahí?- mirando asustado al lugar donde había caído la piedra- Maldito Potter, todo esto es tu culpa, si no fuera por ti, yo estaría durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama… _" qué tiene que ver Harry? Qué hizo para que Malfoy esté en aquí?_

Decidí salir de mi escondite, no sin antes aprovechar y asustarlo un poco más, para saber qué pasó exactamente. Lo se, lo se, lo más recomendable hubiera sido irme inmediatamente, así no poder ser victima de chantaje o cualquier otra cosa que se triga entre manos el Sly, pero mi curiosidad y nerviosismo no dejaron paso a mi sentido común y seguí con el plan.

Salí sigilosamente de entre los árboles, me acerqué al chico que estaba de espaldas a mí, y le susurré: - Malfoy

Este luego de unos momentos de recapacitación, como si dudara hacerlo, se dio vuelta, dejando ver un chico totalmente diferente al que acostumbro a ver por los pasillos. Estaba pálido, más de lo normal (si eso se puede), tenía la cara sucia, y en sus ojos grises no se alcanzaba a ver esa mirada fría y superior. Por un momento me dio lástima verlo así, tan diferente, tan… tan normal…

"_Vamos, Ginny, qué piensas? Es Malfoy, no puedes tenerle lástima, no después de todos estos años arruinándote la vida en Hogwarts!"_

- Weasley! Qué carajo haces aquí y por qué mierda me asustas así?- un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos, _"Sip, es el mismo Malfoy de siempre"_ -

- Ja, ja, acaso el Gran Draco Malfoy está asustado?- dije acentuando un tono de ironía en la palabra "gran"- Creo que no eres mas que un mugroso hurón- _"Waw, de donde salieron esas palabras? Esa no fui yo… ups, sí, salieron de mi boca! En qué me estoy metiendo?"_

_-_ Qué haces aquí?- dijo haciendo caso omiso a mi sarcástica pregunta y mi insulto.

- Pues, no se… Simplemente no me podía dormir, y, sabes? Me encanta vagar por bosques prohibidos cuando tengo insomnio- dije yo utilizando otra vez como herramienta el sarcasmo- Pues que crees que hago? Qué haces tú aquí, esa es la pregunta…

- Eso no te importa a vos.

- Bueno, como quieras. Yo me largo de aquí, si vos queres quedarte toda la noche, quedate.

Malfoy ante el temor a volver a quedarse solo contesto.

- Bueno, bueno, esta bien. Vine con Crabbe y Goyle a recoger una planta especial, para hacer una poción (no te diré cual), pero esos dos estúpidos se acobardaron y perdieron en el camino, dejándome a mi solo aquí.

- Ah…- dije finalmente, creando a continuación un silencio incómodo. _"Visto así, Malfoy no es tan malo, hasta tiene cara de triste y todo! Y creo, que encontré eso que les atrae a tantas chicas en él. Claro esta que el Sly no está nada mal, de hecho, se podría decir que esta bastante bien"_ Ante estas ideas me sonrojé ligeramente pero, por suerte, gracias a la oscuridad mi acompañante no lo notó.

Draco me miraba en una manera extraña… parecía buscar algo en mí.

- Eh, Malfoy, no me mires así- dije algo nerviosa.

- Por qué? Te pone nerviosa?

"_Oh, no. Se dio cuenta, no debí haber hablado…No me puedo mostrar nerviosa frente a él."_

- Eh, no, simplemente no me gusta- _"Genial, por ese tonito que empleaste acabas de delatarte solita"_

- Pues a mi me gusta mirarte- dijo acercándoseme más. Yo retrocedí, pero desearía haber hecho otra cosa, ya que no pude retroceder más al chocarme con un árbol… Así que quedé entre su cuerpo y el árbol. No había escapatoria. _"Eh, no Malfoy, no te gusta mirarme." _- Qué pasa? Nerviosa?

- Yo… eh… Draco… _"Qué vas a decir? No podes tirartele a sus pies!" _ Aejate, querés?

- Y si no quiero? _"Oh, no, se acerca mas, tiene su cuerpo pegado al mío" _Ante este pensamiento intente pegarle una cachetada, mala decisión, me agarro la mano _"qué reflejos!" _ antes de tocar su cara y la agarro fuertemente por la muñeca, al igual que la otra. Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria. Y encima yo mas roja que un tomate. Al parecer Draco lo noto, ya que sonrió de lado.

- Dije que te alej…- Pero mi frase fue interrumpida por un dulce pero profundo beso. Tarde unos momentos en recapacitar lo que estaba pasando, y que encima, yo le estaba correspondiendo el beso! _"Vamos Ginny, un besito no le hace nada a nadie – No! Ya alejalo- desde cuándo hay dos voces en mi cabeza? "_

Reaccioné un poco lento, pero finalmente traté de separar a Draco de mí. Se separó un poco, me miro con cara de duda, _"Claro, no entiende como una chica lo puede rechazar, creido. Es el mismo de siempre no se como pude creer que había cambiado por un momento" _y me abrazó por la cintura. En ese momento reaccioné definitivamente y le plante una cachetada en la cara, sin previo aviso, y él se separo instantáneamente.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, cuando escucho su voz:

- Si quieres salir, no te conviene ese camino…

Lo mire con cara de "claro, y vos sabes por donde tengo que ir, no?" arqueando una ceja. Me hizo una seña para que lo siquiera y yo me acerque.

Caminamos por un rato, hasta que pude divisar la cabaña de Hagrid, a esta hora sin luces, ya que el semigigante estaba durmiendo.

Salimos del bosque y yo murmuré algo así como un gracias. El se me acercó, me agarro fuertemente de la cintura (pero sin hacerme daño) y me susurro al oído:

- Aún no me cuentas por que estabas en el bosque prohibido a esta hora, Weasley- y no se por qué, me sonroje, y esta vez sí lo notó.

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

No se si les habrá gustado, pero si están leyendo esto me imagino que por lo menos lo leyeron hasta el final… Y con eso me conformo…

Bueno ya saben, si no les gustó dejen reviews asi me lo dicen…

Y si les gustó también! Más si les gustó, así me animo a escribir otros!

Gracias por leerlo (si lo leyeron)

Adioss


End file.
